wiki_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley: The Witch
Riley: The Witch is a series about a Girl that finds out that she's a witch and has to hide the secret. She also has to choose between two boys, a human, Jim Little and a wizard, Colin Grimes. She also has to hide the secret from her best friend, Lisa Rennie. She also has to beat her enemy, Shannon Roon. Riley has another friend, Tomas Stark. Shannon has to also keep the secret to her two friends, KC and Sophia. Characters Main Characters * Bonnie Hanks - Riley Shannon * Harry Lou - Colin Grimes * Ross Daniel - Jim Little * TBA - Lisa Rennie * TBA - Shannon Roon * TBA - Tomas Stark Reccuring Characters * TBA - KC * TBA - Sophia Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1 - The New Girl - January 1, 2015 * Episode 2 - Riley Meets Colin - January 2, 2015 * Episode 3 - Riley Meets Jim - January 3, 2015 * Episode 4 - Colin's a Wizard! - January 4, 2015 * Episode 5 - Keeping a Secret - January 5, 2015 * Episode 6 - Have to Choose - January 8, 2015 * Episode 7 - Jim or Colin - January 9, 2015 * Episode 8 - Lisa find Out! - January 10, 2015 * Episode 9 - Riley vs. Shannon - January 11, 2015 * Episode 10 - Shannon Wins - January 12, 2015 * Episode 11 - Tomas Inlove - January 15, 2015 * Episode 12 - Tomas Finds Out! - January 16, 2015 * Episode 13 - My Guardian - January 17, 2015 * Episode 14 - Riley Chooses Colin - January 18, 2015 * Episode 15 - Riley's Date and Kiss - January 19, 2015 * Episode 16 - Lisa and Tomas' Date - January 22, 2015 * Episode 17 - KC finds Out About Witches - January 23, 2015 * Episode 18 - The Most Powerful - January 24, 2015 * Episode 19 - Battle of the Bands - January 25, 2015 * Episode 20 - Sophia finds out - January 26, 2015 * Episode 21 - Death of Someone - January 29, 2015 * Episode 22 - Jim's Funeral - January 30, 2015 * Episode 23 - Later in Year - February 3, 2015 * Episode 24 - Witch World - February 4, 2015 * Episode 25 - Witch World or Human World - February 5, 2015 * Episode 26 - First Day Witch School - February 6, 2015 * Episode 27 - Packed for Witch World - February 7, 2015 * Episode 28 - Saying Goodbye - February 10, 2015 * Episode 29 - The Traitor - February 11, 2015 * Episode 30 - Lisa's the Traitor - February 12, 2015 * Episode 31 - Lisa vs Riley - February 13, 2015 * Episode 32 - Death of Lisa - February 14, 2015 * Episode 33 - Finale of the Year - February 20, 2015 * Episode 34 - Shannon's Plan - March 1, 2015 * Episode 35 - Plan A - March 2, 2015 * Episode 36 - Step 1 - March 3, 2015 * Episode 37 - Step 2 - March 4, 2015 * Episode 38 - Step 3 - March 5, 2015 * Episode 39 - Caught - March 6, 2015 * Episode 40 - The Finale - March 7, 2015